Yoonmin Compilation Story
by btsyugar
Summary: Cerita2 Yoonmin yang berbeda setiap chapternya. #JiminSeme
1. Whisper

**_EYAAKKKK_**

 _"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"_

 _"Aku menyukainya."_

 _"Bisikkan."_

 _"Oh, haruskah?" Jimin mendekat. "..."_

 _"Tidak, maksudku ke Taehyung.."_

 _"Aahh," Jimin hanya terkekeh malu._

.

.

.

"Kemarin Namjoon _hyung_ sibuk _flirting_ dengan Seokjin _hyung_ , sekarang Jimin juga ikut-ikutan." Rutuk Taehyung. "Kita kapan Kook?"

"Para fans juga tau kita _official_ , _hyung_." Balas Jungkook asal lalu berlalu kekamarnya.

Semua _member_ lelah dan mereka butuh tidur sebelum melakukan kembali aktivitas yang lebih melelahkan besok. Taehyung yang mengerti itu ikut melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Seokjin mengecek member-nya sekali lagi karena sang _leader_ nyatanya sudah lebih dulu tertidur. Saat mengetahui jika member-nya sudah tidak lagi berkeliaran diluar kamar, Seokjin langsung mematikan lampu lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya dan Yoongi.

Dan Jimin ada disana, dikasur Yoongi, memeluk pemuda yang mencoba untuk terlelap itu.

Seokjin iri.

Mereka itu...

Di depan c _amera_ boleh saja berlagak tidak dekat atau jarang melakukan _skinship_ , tapi sekali _off camera_ , maka tidak ada kamu tidak menempeli satu sama lain.

Memilih untuk tidak melihat pemandangan itu lebih lama lagi, Seokjin akhirnya menaiki kasurnya, memakai _earphone_ lalu mencoba tenggelam dalam keheningan.

" _Hyung_ ," Jimin berbisik kecil.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak menjawab bisikanku di _fansign_ tadi. Kau bahkan menyuruhku membisikkannya ke Taehyung."

"Kau kan tau aku tidak suka mengumbar, Jim. Lagipula aku tidak pandai dalam hal seperti itu." Balas Yoongi dengan suara seraknya.

"Apa kau tidak mau menjawabnya sekarang? Aku tidak suka Taehyung, aku tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa pada anak itu."

"Hmm..." Yoongi menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Jimin.

"Kau selalu tidur diwaktu yang tidak tepat, Min Yoongi." Jimin tersenyum gemas lalu mendekat, mencium dahi Yoongi lama. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Seokjin hanya tersenyum kecil dibalik selimutnya. Iri, tapi bagaimana lagi? Jimin memang sangat manis saat menikmati waktunya dengan Yoongi.

Ahhh, jadi rindu Namjoon dan kedipan mata genitnya.

 _ **Kkeut~~~**_  
 _ **Eyaaakkk YoonMin eyaaakkk udah bilang aja kalau kalian official kek Namjin dam VKook, pake acara malu2, pake acara sok2 Jaim, nikahin juga nih ?**_

 _._  
 _._

 _"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"_

 _"Aku menyukainya."_

 _"Bisikkan."_

 _"Oh, haruskah?" Jimin mendekat._ _ **"Aku hanya menyukaimu."**_

 _"Tidak, maksudku ke Taehyung.."_

 _"Aahh," Jimin hanya terkekeh malu. Ia melihat Yoongi sekilas dan kembali terkekeh._

 _Ahhh, kekasihnya kembali salah tingkah._


	2. The Wedding

Kalau mengingat hal lama, ada banyak hal yang tak ingin ia ingat. Tentu saja, dibalik semua kisah Indah, pasti ada kisah pilu yang tersimpan dan ia benci mengingat hal itu.

Terlebih mengingat jika ia berdiri di depan dua orang yang akan mengikat janji dengan sah di mata Tuhan.

Bukan bermaksud tak merasa bahagia, namun bagaimana bisa ia membohongi perasaannya lebih lama lagi sedangkan luka lama masih belum sembuh satupun?

Mengingat jika sosok didepannya memang harus bersanding dengan wanita benar-benar membuat ia tak sanggup menahan segala perasaan yang tersimpan. Semua memang salah dan semua memang harus berakhir seperti ini.

Pria itu hidup dengan wanita dan ia juga akan bernasib sama.

Bukan mereka yang menjadi satu.

" _Hyung_?" Ia menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya menatap dengan pandangan khawatir. " _Are you okay_?"

" _I'm not,_ Namjoon."

"Yoongi _hyung_ , kita bisa keluar sekarang."

"Aku ingin berbahagia untuk Jimin. Sudahlah, tak apa." Yoongi tersenyum paksa.

" _Don't hurt yourself, hyung. You have no painkiller anymore._ "

"Yeah, _it's already killing me_." Desis Yoongi tajam.

"Maaf."

Suasana langsung riuh saat pengantin pria didepan sana berlari menerjang pintu, meninggalkan pengantin wanita yang menatap shock dengan tubuh bergetar.

Bisikan penuh tanya serta nada sinis mulai mengalun membuat kedua orangtua sang pengantin merasa malu serta marah. Bagus sekali, mereka mempersiapkan semua ini tiga bulan dan hancur dalam tiga detik.

Yoongi berdiri di situ, hanya diam bahkan ketika Namjoon mulai berlari keluar.

...

Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumah lalu berhenti sebentar sekedar menenangkan diri.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia beranjak keluar, memasuki rumah dengan langkah gontai.

"Aku pulang." Ia berseru lemah. Ia mendapati sosok Ibunya yang tersenyum di ruang tengah.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Acaranya dihancurkan pemeran utama. _Eomma_ sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Pergilah ke kamar, ada yang menunggumu."

"Siapa?"

"Pemeran utama yang menghancurkan hari pernikahannya sendiri demi seorang pria penahan perasaan yang mana adalah anakku." Ibunya tersenyum lembut. "Kau tau jika perasaan takkan salah, nak. kita hanya hidup berdua sekarang, jadi carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri seperti kau yang mencoba memberi _Eomma_ kebahagiaan selama ini."

" _Eomma_.."

"Pergilah dulu, dia membutuhkanmu."

"Aku menyayangi _Eomma_." Seru Yoongi cepat lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

Saat pintu kamar terbuka, ia mendapati sosok Jimin tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Sosok itu masih sama, masih terlihat hangat meski sekarang bukan lagi miliknya.

Ia diam. Tak bisa melangkah lebih dekat karena takut jika sosok itu hanya akan menghancurkan lagi apa yang sudah hancur.

Ia tak sanggup lagi, sungguh.

Hingga saat sosok itu berbalik, Yoongi rasa ia tak percaya lagi dengan penglihatannya.

Jimin masih tersenyum, sama hangatnya seperti dulu. Dia mendekat, mengeluarkan sesuatu lalu menyerahkannya ke Yoongi dengan senyum yang tak kunjung luntur.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan orang yang tak kusukai. Kau pernah bilang jika kita tak bisa hidup dalam paksaan, kan?" Suara itu mengalun lembut. "Aku menabung sejak hari jadi kita yang ke tiga bulan. Aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan banyak uang untuk membeli apartemen tapi Ibumu bilang dia ingin tinggal bersama kita jika kau mau menerimaku. Jadi, kau mau kita tinggal bersama dan membahagiakan Ibumu kan?"

"Jimin, kau.."

"Lima tahun itu lama, Yoongi _hyung_. Bagaimana mungkin bisa kugantikan dengan lima bulan?" Jimin tersenyum lebih lembut. "Jadi?"

 _"I want to kill you right now, idiot!"_

 _"Ok, hug me."_

Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat tanpa ketakutan. Ia tak lagi perduli jika hubungan mereka akan bermasalah lagi karena Jimin pada nyatanya hanya memilih dirinya.

Tak mungkin kan Jimin kembali ke wanita itu lalu memulai ulang acara mereka yang sudah hancur hingga ke akar?

Yoongi akan menaruh bom agar acara itu hancur bersama para orang didalamnya. Ia tersakiti disini dan ia taj bersedia di sakiti lebih dalam lagi.

Jimin memilihnya. Tamat cerita.

"Kalau begitu, ayo menikah!"

 ** _Kkeut!_**  
 ** _R.i.p my english_**


End file.
